


Attention

by PastelJae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, I’ll be using their real names, Kissing, M/M, Omega Hyunjae, honestly the members barely say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJae/pseuds/PastelJae
Summary: Hyunjae gets jealous of the attention Haknyeon’s getting so he becomes sulky and a certain alpha comes to give him the attention he needs.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this is my first work so it might be bad :) 
> 
> Status:
> 
> Sangyeon-Alpha  
> Jacob-Beta  
> Younghoon-Alpha  
> Hyunjae-Omega  
> Juyeon- Alpha  
> Kevin-Beta  
> New-Beta  
> Changmin-Alpha  
> Haknyeon-Omega  
> Hwall-Beta  
> Sunwoo-Alpha  
> Eric-Alpha 
> 
> There’s barely any Jujae(Jumil?) fics and I’m here to lend the fandom some, also I love Hyunjae so much, this beautiful man.

Jaehyun crosses his arms when he sees everyone in or near his and Haknyeons’ shared room. He couldn’t help but feel jealous.

But he couldn’t blame the poor kid, for taking all the attention, the younger omega had just gotten a false heat, during practice, and that made him collapse on the floor. 

It’s just that Jaehyun was really being neglected right now, no one talked to him, only to each other and Haknyeon. 

He wanted attention and that he would go get. 

Jaehyun walked towards the group and put his hand on Changmins’ arm, this made the younger look at him.

”Hyung?” Changmin asked. “Do you need something?”

”Yes, can we cuddle?” Jaehyun asked, in a begging tone. 

“Not right now, I’ll cuddle with you later.” Changmin said, shifting his attention back to Haknyeon. 

Jaehyun huffs and goes over to Younghoon, who doesn’t even turn around to look at him, only caring for Haknyeon. 

Then he sees Jacob walking towards them and Jaehyuns’ eyes light up.

”Jacob—“

No, the angel walks past him too, like he was a ghost. Jaehyun is frozen for a second before he hears Sangyeon say.

”Jaehyun, we’re sorry but please leave, we have to take care of Haknyeon.” 

Jaehyun feels like he’s going to cry right there but he doesn’t let any tears out when the members look at him.

Hyunjoon, Sunwoo, and Eric giving him looks of pity. 

Chanhee looks annoyed and Kevin didn’t even spare him a glance. 

”Fine.”

He walks, more like stomp, away and into Juyeon, Younghoon, and Sunwoos’ shared room and sits on Younghoons’ bed.

”It’s okay, Jaehyun! Don’t cry, don’t cry...” Jaehyun whispers to himself when he feels tears threatening to come out. 

Of course, Jaehyun doesn’t even obey himself as he feels tears falling down his cheeks. He wipes them and lays down. 

Then he feels a weight next to him and a hand in his hair, caressing it.

”Hyung? You asleep?” 

“No.” Jaehyun whispers so Juyeon doesn’t hear that he has been crying.

He hears the younger chuckle as Juyeon lays down and faces him. 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, “Aren’t you taking care of Haknyeon.” 

Juyeon smiles and puts an arm over Jaehyuns’ waist, pulling the omega towards him. 

“I think 10 is a bit too much for taking care of 1 person.” Juyeon wipes at Jaehyuns’ eyes, getting rid of the tears. 

Jaehyun smiles, “Yet you all ignore that fact, and you don’t give me any attention...” Jaehyun whispers the last part.

Juyeon closes his eyes and smiles, “Hyung. We all love you, you know that right? It’s just this is the first time a false heat has happened to Haknyeon.” 

“If this happened to you, we’d all give you the attention in the world, and Haknyeon would be feeling like you right now.”

Jaehyun remains silent. 

“We love you, Hyung. Remember that,” Juyeon kisses his forehead. “Haknyeon just needs to be cared for right now, Sunwoo was panicking when Haknyeon collapsed on the floor and Chanhee and Kevin had to calm him down after Haknyeons’ smell had changed.”

“I know,” Jaehyun looks at Juyeon. “I was there.”

Juyeon chuckles, “Of course.” 

Jaehyun then wraps his arms around the alphas’ neck and nuzzles his face into it. 

“I love you.” Jaehyun says but it’s muffled.

”What?” Juyeon asks him when he makes Jaehyun pull away from his neck. “Say it again, please?”

Jaehyun pouts, “I love you.”

”I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear it again, I love you too.” Juyeon leans in and kisses him, deeply. 

Jaehyun returns the kiss and after a few moments pass, they pull away. 

Juyeon gives Jaehyun his iconic cat like smile and wraps his other arm around Jaehyuns’ waist. 

He then continues to press his face into the olders’ neck and there, they both fall asleep.

——

“That’s cute!”

”Quiet down Haknyeon hyung, you might wake them up.”

”Oh, sorry... it’s just this is the first time I’ve seen them, y’know actually hugging?”

”mhm.”

”Eric?”

“Yeah?”

”Can we go cuddle?”

”Of course, come here~~”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? If you did, then yay!! 
> 
> Ship Hakric, thanks~~
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^  
> \--  
> Twitter: @jae_pastel  
> Curiouscat: @PastelJae


End file.
